


my favorite what if

by sin_poet (water_poet)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Bev is Team Mom, Boys In Love, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Just enjoy, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, My First Smut, Party, SO GAY, Smut, Underage Drinking, it’s gay, second technically but who’s counting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/sin_poet
Summary: I said I'd never miss youBut I guess you never knowMay the bridges I have burned light my way back homeI'll be as honest as you let meI miss your early morning companyIf you get meOh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of itI just got too lonely, lonely, whoaFuture Reddie fic where there's a senior party (think Big Fun) and Ed gets wasted and blows Richie in the bathroomAlso they're in love and noone dies the end buh-bye





	my favorite what if

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Reddie In the Bathroom

It was nearly midnight when Eddie grabbed Richie's collar and dragged him into the bathroom, and he forced himself to recall all the events that led to this moment (which was possibly the greatest in his life).  
  
The party started at six, but no one arrives to a good party on time, so the Losers arrived at seven thirty.  
  
Eddie hadn't wanted to go. However, his mom forbade him, and thus he made it his mission to attend. Nevertheless, he complained.  
  
"Do you know how many germs are passed between a bunch of sweaty people all huddled together like sardines?"  
  
"No, Eds" said Bev dryly, carefully turning the corner, "Do tell"  
  
Eddie frowned. "I don't know the exact amount, smartass"  
  
He could see Bev's smirk in the rearview mirror, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Mike's van was old and dented, but serviceable, especially when the times called for all seven Losers to be in one place. Bev didn't drink much, insisting she was happy with smokes, so she volunteered as the driver.  
  
Not that it was _hard_ toconvince the others.  
  
"Loosen up, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie chimed in from the backseat. "You'll forget all about germs once you lay eyes on the nicest pair of - "  
  
"Beep beep, Richie" Eddie snapped irritably.  
  
To his surprise, Richie stopped immediately. When Eddie chanced a glance towards the back of the van, he saw Richie looking out the window with his chin propped against his fist.  
  
Something inside Eddie ached, but he ignored it, just like he ignored the way the street lamp's glow cut Richie's cheekbones out sharp as a knife.  
  
"Alright, boys. We're here. Play nice, and don't take a drug if you don't know what it is" Bev said as they parked. "If you need me, I'll be here, catching up on the sleep I missed for my goddam night shift"  
  
The boys poured out of the van and hurried towards the lit up house like moths to a flame. Eddie trailed behind, and Richie slowed up to keep him company.  
  
Keep him out of trouble. Yeah, that was the ticket.  
  
The house in question was coated in enough Christmas lights to power a small country. Several seniors were clustered on the lawn passing a joint about while music blasted out of every crevice and rattled the windows. As the Losers approached, two girls stumbled out the door and past the group, giggling like maniacs only to disappear into the woods.  
  
"Some Christmas party" Eddie scoffed, wrinkling his nose at the sight. "What about Christmas says 'drinking and drugs'?" he asked.  
  
Richie threw an arm around his shoulder. "Look, Eds, the _true_ meaning of Christmas might be love and family and giving, but when you're a volatile teen, it's an excuse to go to insane parties and drink until you're too fuckin' wasted to see the hot babe you've been making out with is a man"  
  
Eddie blinked.  
  
"Ah"  
  
Richie grinned devilishly, and Eddie forced himself not to stare.  
  
"See? I knew you'd get it. Now go have fun for once in your life" he teased, flinging open the house's front door with a flourish. Eddie stepped inside, and Richie disappeared into the mass of people.  
  
It was every bit as awful as Eddie had imagined, which was probably why he was less reluctant to take a drink. He might not have survived sober. Plus, he knew his mom would faint in horror if she knew he had been drinking.  
  
Somehow, that thought made the spiked punch even sweeter.  
  
The music playing was a horrendously loud rendition of Jingle Bell Rock, meaning half the crowd was waving their arms in the air to the rhythm and the other half was dancing close enough to swap every fluid in their system.  
  
Eddie shuddered over the rim of his cup and forced himself to take another swig.  
  
Through the crowd, he could see Richie, dancing like a moron and somehow still looking absolutely gorgeous. After only ten minutes in the van and five in the crowd, his dark curls were already slightly damp with sweat and reflecting all the colored lights hung about the house.  
  
Eddie knew he probably shouldn't, but he stared like an idiot anyway.  
  
One drink became three, but he still refused to move from his corner of the kitchen. Instead, he watched as the room got a little shakier and listened as the noise got a little louder.  
  
Richie kept dancing, and Eddie decided the view was worth his inevitable headache the next day.  
  
Someone passed him a beer, and he promptly threw up in the kitchen sink to a chorus of grossed out and unimpressed exclamations. Someone smacked his head in admonishment, so he grabbed a fourth (or was it fifth?) cup of punch to wash down the taste of vomit and darted into the living room.  
  
Bill and Stan had run off nearly an hour ago and had yet to return, but no one was surprised by that. Mike was sitting next to a girl on the couch looking relatively sober, and Ben had long since retreated to the van to keep Bev company.  
  
Frowning to himself and wobbling slightly, Eddie looked around, realizing Richie was no longer in his field of view. This upset him more than usual.  
  
Not thinking, he set his cup down and elbowed his way into the crowd, giving no thought to the germs.  
  
Instead, he was thinking about Richie's freckles and Richie's grin and Richie's lips.  
  
A heat settled in the pit of his stomach, which only made him more determined to find Richie.  
  
Richie wasn't sure about anything except that he was having a fucking blast. The music was loud, the alcohol was abundant, and if he jumped high enough he could sometimes see Eddie in the corner.  
  
He'd kissed at least three people (which Eddie would doubtlessly admonish him for) and danced with a dozen. Everything was going according to the party formula, until it wasn't.  
  
"Riiiichie?"  
  
Over all the noise, Richie heard his name being drunkenly called out. Even through his own alcoholic fog, he knew who it belonged to.  
  
Before Richie could respond, the girl dancing closest to him grabbed his hand and pulled him close, trapping him with a surprisingly strong grip. Richie tried to protest, but the girl took his open mouth as an invitation and kissed him sloppily, alcohol burning on her lips.  
  
Richie's head spun as he suddenly felt very odd.  
  
"Richie wha' th' fuck?"  
  
A hand grabbed Richie's collar and yanked him away.  
  
"No! No, 's mine!" came an indignant voice.  
  
Both Richie and the girl looked towards the owner of the voice, leaving one grinning like a dork and the other storming off with a disgusted glare.  
  
Eddie's face was flushed, his pupils were dilated, and he looked ready to either punch Richie's teeth out or kiss the shit out of him.  
  
Richie swallowed hard.  
  
"Eddie Spaghetti! How's it - ?"  
  
Eddie's grip on Richie's collar tightened.  
  
"Shut up, Trashmouth. 'm mad" he muttered, beginning to drag Richie away from the crowd and the music.  
  
"Okay, Spaghetti man, if you wanted to go home you could've said - "  
  
"I said shut up, Richie!" Eddie snapped, stumbling through the halls of the house in a drunken attempt to find... something.  
  
He nearly threw Richie inside the nearest unlocked room they found, which was a clean but small bathroom.  
  
Once inside, Eddie turned on Richie, trying his best to reprimand him. Simple, except through his intense inebriation. On top of that, Richie's mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and kiss swollen lips would made it hard to talk to him at the best of times.  
  
"Now see" Eddie slurred, poking Richie's chest rather harshly. "I know th' girls are pretty, bu' you're miiine" he insisted, leaning forward.  
  
Richie felt his entire chest seize, and he swallowed, shaking his head. "Eds, you're drunk"  
  
"No! I'm in looooove" Eddie argued in a singsong voice, suddenly wrapping his arms around Richie's chest and pressed his face to the crook of his neck. "You smell weird"  
  
"It's a party. Lots of sweat. And germs" Richie replied, carefully annunciating the last of his words in hopes of snapping Eddie back to some semblance of sobriety.  
  
Eddie laughed, and it was adorable even through his drunken haze.  
  
"S'okay. You're cute" he mumbled, suddenly grabbing Richie's neck and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.  
  
Eddie tasted like vodka and sugary punch, and Richie's chest felt like it was filled with helium, but he pushed Eddie back and held him at arms length.  
  
"Look, we're both... you're drunk, 'm not far off, and you're about to make some very bad decisions that I migh' really want you to make" Richie said, his voice shaking.  
  
Eddie tilted his head and scrunched up his nose like a child. "Thought... thought you liked me" he said, utterly confused.  
  
Richie took a breath, still trying to clear his mind.  
  
_Goddammit Tozier keep it together._  
  
"I do like you, Eddie. But you're fuckin' drunk, and 'm not a shitty guy" he explained.  
  
Eddie giggled. He fucking _giggled._  "You're cute when you swear" he said.  
  
Heat exploded in Richie's face. He placed a hand on Eddie's cheek, but Eddie was having none of it. He surged forward, seized Richie's collar, and put his tongue down his throat.  
  
Richie kissed back, hating himself. The heat and the closed quarters and the feeling's of Eddie mouth was electrifying. Richie decided he would never be afraid again. His life was officially complete.  
  
Eddie started to nose along Richie's jawline, leaving wet kisses along the hot skin, murmuring sentiments like the adorable sap the he was.  
  
"Love you, Trashmouth. Wan' touch you, wan' kiss you" Eddie breathed, finding a spot and Richie's neck and starting to suck and nip at the skin.  
  
In spite of himself, Richie inhaled sharply, fingers scrabbling for  something to hold on to. He found the cold porcelain of the sink, which he gripped for dear life as Eddie sucked bruises into his skin.  
  
"Eds, please" Richie whispered, running a hand through the shorter boy's hair.  
  
"Please what, Richie?" Eddie muttered, lips not leaving Richie's collarbone. He bit gently at it, and Richie's breath hitched.  
  
"Don't... do something... stupid" he managed, through gritted teeth. His legs were starting to shake, and no wonder. Eddie's ministrations were causing him to become very hard very quickly.  
  
"But, Richie" Eddie said, pushing himself up to Richie's eye level and blinking at him through thick lashes, "I learned from the best"  
  
As much as Richie loved awkward, quick-witted Eddie, confident and flirtatious Eddie was driving him up the goddam wall.  
  
Their faces were so close that when Richie spoke, he could feel Eddie's eyelashes against his cheek.  
  
"Kaspbrak, you have no idea how much I want you right now. But you're drunk as fuck, and you need to go home" he whispered, each word bitter on his tongue.  
  
Eddie pouted at him. "You don' mean that"  
  
Richie sighed. "Yes I d - "  
  
The rest of his words were swallowed up in a moan as Eddie suddenly pressed a hand to his crotch, palming him through his shorts.  
  
"I dunno, Richie" Eddie murmured, trailing his tongue along Richie's ear, "You seem pretty happy to keep me righ' where I am"  
  
"Eddie, please" Richie whined, no longer sure what he was asking.  
  
Nevertheless, Eddie answered by shoving his hand down the front of Richie's trousers and forcing Richie's lips apart for another heated kiss.  
  
Richie wasn't sure what to think anymore, and besides, thinking was taking a backseat. Instead, he kissed Eddie back, relishing the taste even through the shitty beers he'd been drinking. When Eddie's tiny hands curled around his dick, he rolled into the touch, much to Eddie's delight.  
  
"Can't believe you're hard for me, Trashmouth" he whispered.  
  
Swallowing a moan, Richie smirked. "You wish. I was just think about your m - oh jesus"  
  
His voice trailed off as Eddie ran his thumb over his dick with just enough pressure to make him see spots. As Eddie pulled his hand away, he trailed it across Richie's chest and stomach before getting another good grip on Richie's collar for another kiss. Their tongues tangled together, Eddie's hands slowly trailing into Richie's hair while Richie gripped his ass through his shorts.  
  
_Fuck, how did this dork get to be such a good kisser?  
_  
"Dammit, Eds" he whispered as they broke away.  
  
Eddie smiled lopsidedly, and dropped to his knees with no warning.  
  
The action sent a cold splash of water over Richie's brain, and he tried to pull Eddie back to his feet. Eddie swatted his hand away resolutely, starting on the clasp of his shorts as if it was the most complex puzzle he'd ever seen.  
  
"Eddie, you don't - "  
  
Both Richie's shorts and underclothes pooled on the floor as Eddie finally managed to undo the clasp. Richie hissed at the cold air. Eddie laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his hipbone.  
  
"You're shaking, baby" he whispered.  
  
"You've no idea" Richie murmured back. "Look, Eds, maybe you shouldn't - "  
  
Angling his head rather impressively, Eddie licked a long stripe up Richie's dick before taking him into his mouth, effectively silencing him.  
  
Coherent thought was no longer within Richie's capabilities, but if it had been it would have been something along the lines of _HolyshitEddieKaspbraskissuckingmydickhelpithinkivediedfuck.  
_  
So instead of thinking, Richie carded his fingers into Eddie's hair and groaned as Eddie's tongue worked against him.  
  
For his part, Eddie found himself rather proud of the fact that he had finally unlocked the secret to shutting up Richie Tozier.  
  
Richie was tugging at his hair, hips quivering with the effort to not thrust into Eddie's mouth. Those big doe eyes looked up at him just before Eddie hollowed out his cheeks and Richie threw his head back in a moan.  
  
"Eds, Eddie, wait, I'm... " he whispered hoarsely, suddenly highly aware of the heat curling in his gut. "Please"  
  
Eddie hummed against Richie's cock, and that was enough to send him over.  
  
When Eddie kissed him again, gripping his collar with bruising force, Richie could taste himself on the smaller boy's tongue.  
  
"Eddie" he whispered. "Eds, I've gotta get you home"  
  
Eddie shook his head stubbornly. "Wan' kiss you more. 'M in trouble anyway" he insisted, trying to kiss Richie again.  
  
Richie let him, but pushed him back again. "I'm taking you to my house, okay?"  
  
Eddie nodded distractedly, seeming too occupied with coating Richie's skin in bruises to really hear what he was saying.  
  
The night air was chilly compared to the heat of the house, even with his collar buttoned to the top and Eddie slung against his hip muttering sweet nothings.  
  
Bev was smoking, staring pensively out at the street. Ben was passed out, mouth hanging open obnoxiously.  
  
Richie tapped the door of the van. Bev turned to look at him. She looked him over once, smirked, and unlocked the car.  
  
"I take it you need a ride back to your place? Need to stop for anything?" she asked smoothly, flicking her cigarette out the window.  
  
"Later, Bev" Richie groaned, still struggling to support the half-conscious Eddie, who was now nosing against his neck and jaw, leaving butterfly kisses.  
  
"Right" Bev drawled, starting the van. "Here's the deal: don't have sex in the van, and I won't tell anyone until you're ready"  
  
Richie was too tired and utterly frazzled to tease her back. "Deal" he muttered, pressing his forehead to the window, trying to ignore the warmth still rushing through his veins.  
  
"LoveyouRichie" Eddie mumbled, finally succumbing to exhaustion and slumping into Richie's lap.  
  
"Love you too, Eds"

* * *

Eddie woke with a splitting headache and an unbearable urge to throw up. He lunged over the side of the bed, grabbing the trashcan (miraculously located right next him) and puking violently.  
  
Not wanting to leave his mess but too tired to actually dispose of it, Eddie heaved a sigh and tried to ignore the nasty taste still in his mouth. He rolled over, and promptly gave the loudest screech of his life, nearly vaulting out of the bed.  
  
"JESUS FUCK, WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Richie screamed, sitting bolt upright and seeming to grab for both his glasses and the now empty sheets beside him.  
  
"Eds?" he asked, panic rising in his voice as he felt empty sheets. He quickly put his glasses on, relief washing over his face when he saw Eddie in the corner of his room, white as a sheet.  
  
"Eds! Fuck, don't scare me like that" Richie sighed, patting the bed next to him. "Come on, you're fine"  
  
Eddie swallowed the fresh bout of bile rising in his stomach.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" he snapped, not leaving his corner.  
  
Richie's smile faltered. "You're at my house. I brought your here after..."  
  
His voice trailed off, his face darkening slowly. "Eddie, how much do you remember?"  
  
Eddie blinked, shaking his head. "A... a party. It was loud. Dancing. Uh... wait..."  
  
If possible, his face paled even more and he darted for the trashcan again, retching but thankfully not expelling anything. When he looked up, Richie looked even more horrified than himself.  
  
"Fuck, I'm sorry. We were drunk, I was an asshole, I fucking... Oh god!" Richie wailed burying his face in his hands.  
  
Eddie was by his side instantly, pushing his hands away and cupping Richie's cheeks.  
  
"It's okay! Richie, don't... fuck, don't cry" Eddie pleaded.  
  
Richie hiccuped slightly. "You should go. You should be angry" he muttered bitterly, unsure of how to respond to Eddie's reassurance.  
  
"Richie, I swear, I just panicked. It's okay. I'm not... I'm not angry with you" Eddie whispered, desperately trying to untangle his thoughts.  
  
A small smirk came to Richie's lips. "Eddie Spaghetti, what you did last night tops anything I've ever done with your m - "  
  
"Richard Tozier, shut the fuck up" Eddie said firmly. "Just because we drunkenly made out does not mean you get to be gross"  
  
"Oh, we did a lot more than make out, Eds" Richie clarified, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Eddie shoved his chest, face flushing crimson. "Shut up, Trashmouth, or I won't be so _generous_  next time"  
  
Richie shot him a lopsided grin. "Next time?"  
  
Eddie gulped. "Shit, I didn't mean - "  
  
Richie suddenly pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"You're adorable, Eddie Spaghetti" he said, flopping backward so his back was against the bed and Eddie's head was resting on his chest.  
  
"Don't call me that" Eddie muttered, wondering how he was going to explain any of this. Should he explain? Maybe he could lie.  
  
Richie groaned. "Stop thinking, Eds. Just go back to sleep"  
  
Eddie sighed. "One of us has to do the thinking" he insisted, finding Richie's hand and lacing his fingers through it.  
  
Richie laughed, the pleasant sound echoing through his chest.  
  
"I do love it when you make fun of me, Eddie" he whispered.  
  
Eddie swallowed hard and gathered his courage.  
  
"Richie... I know we weren't... thinking straight last night"  
  
Richie snorted, and Eddie wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time.  
  
"But what I said... what I _think_  I said... was true. I don't want this to mean nothing, I just - "  
  
Richie laughed again.  
  
"Eddie, I've been in love with you for years. You don't need to convince me" he assured the smaller boy, stroking his back gently.  
  
Eddie gulped.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Eds. Really"  
  
Eddie laughed to himself. "I almost don't want to go back to sleep. What if I wake up and this was all a really insane dream?"  
  
"Come get me anyway" Richie muttered.  
  
Eddie frowned. "But if this is a dream, then you're _me_ telling me to get _you_?"  
  
"Oh my god, go the fuck to sleep, Eddie"

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I hate everything


End file.
